Escaping The Gods
by The Cheri Child
Summary: Rising Minecrafter star SirSaintRipper didn't know how this began, all he recalls there being a flash of light and sudden he was in his favorite Minecraft game, MineZ. On top of that other popular Minecrafters were trapped in there too, espically ones that SirSaintRipper "admires" Male!OcxDeadlox OcxOC (rating is subject to change) Oc's needed
1. Press Start

Sorry guys shortly after Leo's adventure George R.R. Martin started writing my life… Anyway! I started a new fanfic based on the game my cousin's been playing for the past… month and a half, MineZ! But I'm going to spice it up a bit. I decided to add a bit of romance into his story. (I noticed how he oogles Deadlox) might as well do and OcxDeadlox… I was gonna go with ChimneySwift or Sky but Chimney's married and Sky is… well for some reason I don't think I can… point is I'm pairing my cousin up with Deadlox. Yes I'm a sick fuck also with college in the work I have no time to view Deadlox's vids so sorry if I make him ooc and please inform me of his personality in the reviews. Now without further ado enjoy your crappy fanfiction.

"Alright as always thanks for watch and I'll see you next time, my little Rippers." Rising minecraft star, SirSaintRipper said as he stopped recording and leaned back in his chair. His eyes glanced at the Skype call he had been recording for about 2 and a half hours with his best friend Psycho_Keiichi

"Hey Psycho you think you can talk more in my vids?" SirSaintRipper asked, his friend didn't talk much during his videos and being a rising Minecraft star SirSaintRipper needed all the enthusiasm he needed, especially if he wanted to reach the levels of some of his favorite Minecraft stars, like CaptainSparklez, ChimneySwift, IhasCupquake, Sky and his entourage.

"You know I don't talk a lot, it's your channel not mine. I only talk when needed… like to warn you that a bandit is behind you." Psycho said. SirSaintRipper face palmed, he decided he should have gone with some of his other friends but he was stuck with his other friends.

"Look Saint, I like playing and all but I'm just not all for talking so much, but I'll try to if it'll help you sleep at night." Psycho said. Saint smiled and nodded, he smiled as he spun in his chair. Looking at the recording footage he sighed he wondered if he would really make it? He wondered if he could actually reach the level of those other Minecrafter who have done so for so long?

"Hello? Earth to Aiden, are you still there?" Psycho said. Saint sat up and quickly responded.

"Yeah, yeah sorry Jake I was just thinking about…"

"About dear ol' Loxy again, or if you'll play with Graceffa, oh oh oh I know you were fantasizing about have a three-"

"Enough Jake, Christo for the last time I don't have a crush on DeadLox… or Joey…" Aiden said with a face of irate, not that Jake could see it anyways. He was only half lying there was a difference between crush and admiration. Aiden spun in his chair once more, before speaking to Jake again.

"Alright Jake, I'm gonna turn in for the night. We'll try to tackle the Meteor Crater tomorrow…"

"Do you think we're ready? I mean you see how well the Floating Islands went right?" Jake said

"I see, we'll try it anyways our freaking out makes good stuff… or at least it brings more views." Aiden said before giving his goodbyes and hanging up. Aiden yawned as he got up and went to take a shower…

~Later that night~

Aiden was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a nightmare…

"_Remember if you die here, you'll die in real life…"_

…

"_Psycho NO!"_

…

"_Let's be civil here." _

Aiden woke up suddenly, and looked around; he was still in his room. He looked over at the clock with his hazel eyes. 2:36 AM. Aiden mulled over the dream, It was him and several other people… in a large walled city… was it Grimdale? No it couldn't be… Aiden shook it off and fell asleep again.

_He was laying in a bed somewhere, someone was reading a book next to him, a hood covered his face and he had dark skin and he appeared to be… Connor from Assassin's creed? _

"_Oh Saint… you're awake…" The Connor said as it stood up. It put the book back into the bookshelf and came over. It looked down and placed a hand on Aiden's head._

"_You seem fine; don't know why you passed out Aiden." Aiden sat up, he was wearing a red coat, and his pants feel really breezy and there were several belts… they look like Ragna the Bloodedge's clothes_

"_Who are you? Why are here where is this place" Aiden asked sitting up. Connor looked at him like he was insane. _

"_What do you mean we're in Romero, we're about to leave… You me and Ty…" Connor said. Aiden looked at him, was there a Ty in Assassin's Creed 3? He didn't think so, wait did he say Romero? Then another person entered_

"_Jake, is Aiden awake? We gotta get going now…" A voice said entered it looked like Deadlox's skin. Aiden looked at him and back at Connor._

"_Who's the kid with the Deadlox skin?" Aiden asked. Connor looked at him with a confused look_

"_Did you bonk your head or something? It's Ty, Deadlox your crush and I'm Jake…" Connor said, who Aiden now understood was his best friend Jake, he could only assume the other was the real Deadlox. Aiden got up and stepped outside, looking at the harsh sun and looking at the several people inside Romero… Aiden saw an ender pearl fly towards him and…_

Aiden woke up. It was 7 AM.

"So it was all just a dream?" Aiden said, getting out of bed and going through his morning routine, before heading off to meet with Jake for a while. Before he headed out the door his sister stopped him.

"What is it, Donna? I've got to meet Jake at the library." Aiden said slipping on his jacket.

"I'm just a little concerned about last night, Rose and Clara heard you groaning and yelling in your bed." Donna asked

"Oh I was just having a nightmare; I was playing too much Minez Donna." Aiden said, pushing his sister outta the way.

"Wait, ah Aiden…." Donna said as Aiden disappeared down the sidewalk.

Aiden put in his headphones as he walked down the side, and sighed. His mind drifted to his nightmare, how the bloody hell was he IN Romero, moreover WHY was Deadlox there, he hadn't played MineZ, had he? Aiden figured he stressed himself out too much, especially with a steady rise to fame; he had around forty-eight thousand subscribers. Aiden sighed as he just played music; he was in the middle of a particularly good song before he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't-"Aiden stopped once he saw who they were. His neighbors the Sandersen sisters, Aiden particularly disliked them they played Minecraft like him and were a budding rose in the Minecraft garden, mostly for their charm, yet they made constant fun of Aiden and often teased him.

"Hey there Ai-chan~" The taller of the two said, she had sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, he lips glistened from lip gloss and she wore a dress that looked like it came from the 60's, striped thigh socks and buckled up boots. Her name was Jennifer or Jenny as Aiden called her

"I told you not to call me Ai-chan, Jenny." Aiden said as he tried to move around them only to get stopped by the other sister, this one also had sandy blonde hair and chocolate eyes, however she was dressed like a punk, right down to her boots, this one was Ashley.

"But it fits you so well~" Ashley said holding back Aiden by the hood of his jacket. Aiden sighed as he wiggled free from the two. Jenny and Ashley stood back to back as they smiled at him.

"So Aiden we have a favor to ask." Ashley said

"No Aiden" said as he turned

"At least hear us out, shit stain" Jenny said, despite their look these sister were complete opposites. Jenny was rude and loud mouthed, while Ashley was polite. But something they both did was tease Aiden. Aiden looked at them and waited for a bit while they rambled on about collaborating. Aiden sighed as he reluctantly agreed and went on his way, ditching the sisters before they had a chance to say anything else. He was already late and Jake was not a patient man.. er teenager.

~2 hours later~

Aiden and Jake went looking over a map of MineZ they had already spent so much time catching up and having some fun they thought they'd plan out their next adventure.

"…and I guess we'll finish it at the entrance to the Wizard's tower…" Jake said

"I hate parkour… a lot." said Aiden remembering his first attempt at the Wizard's tower, he got set on fire and fell to his untimely demise. Jake, despite being bad at parkour loved it, nothing gave him such a thrill as when he tried to solo the Floating Islands. Jake and Aiden smiled and got up and left the library to have lunch. They went to a quaint little place called Cindy's Burgers. While eating Aiden told Jake about his dream, the bed, Deadlox and Romero everything involved including the grenade tossed at them.

"Sounds like an acid trip, bro…" Jake said drinking down his soda.

"I know, maybe I'm stressing out too much... especially since ALL my fame comes from MineZ…" Aiden said

"Hey that's not true… it also comes from some Pokemon Nuzlockes and… some horror games." Jake said pointing his finger at Aiden

"Because me squealing like a little girl at an animatronic chicken is manly." Aiden said remembering that expirence.

"It makes great views, not to mention your blatant crush on Deadlox. All we need now is for someone to start a SirLox or a DeadSaint shipping…" Jake replied

"I admire the boy, I don't have a crush on him… and why would I want another I'm fine with PsychoSaint or SirKeiichi moreover that's just silly…" Aiden said tapping a plastic fork again the table edge

"Well let's just finish up here so we can record I wanna sleep early tonight." Jake murmured, getting up and leaving Aiden following close by.

~about a half hour later~

Aiden started up Skype.

"You on?" Aiden asked, as he started to record.

"Yep I'm on SirSaint, you ready?" Jake asked, Aiden nodded and click on a server… suddenly he blacked out.

…

…

…

…

… _Hey…._

"_Huh?"_

… _Hey are you ok? …_

…

…

…

_Aiden? _

Aiden rubbed his eyes as he woke up he was in the middle of a town, Aiden rose to see a large figure standing on a building in front of him

"So in short… If you die three times, you're gone for good; the southern towns as well as a few scattered towns heading north are safe havens. The more dangerous the dungeons are the more key piece you'll get… if you get all four piece of a key and get to the Castle I constructed behind Dark Mansion to leave… that is all.. Oh and before I go, let me bring in some familiar faces. The figure above raised his hands and the minecraft face of some well known minecrafters appears then disappeared and a few appear in town. Aiden saw one nearby, he recognized it as ChimenySwift.

"I'll explain the rules to you later…" the person next to Aiden said now realizing it as Jake.

That's all for now my friends, sooo eah this is based on MineZ like I said there is a map and stuff if you're interested also if you wanna be in this story pm an oc the form is in my profile. Also tell me what minecrafter you'd like to see appear in this story :3 ok Bye bye


	2. Romero Rhapsody

Hello~! Here is the second chapter… also don't forget to reviews and such. Oh also when people are transported to the game their skin get put on them save for their body and skin tone. So yeah they get the hair, the clothes and other features…

xXxXxX

The streets of Romero were filled with mayhem, as people ran outside the city, some crying, some running trying to gather supplies, some trying to get a hold of things. Aiden and Jake found shelter in one of the smaller building away from all the screaming, crying, murmuring and such.

"Ok Jake fill me in on this…" Aiden asked.

"Well from what has happened it appears were playing SAO… but in Minecraft…" Jake said

"However while you were passed out that figure thing stood on a building and people were shooting it but it didn't get hit by it… it was kinda like the giant. But what happened is that it said it was bored and wanted entertainment from its boring life. It called itself an "admin of life" or some nonsense. But it said what better way to do so then play a game… it showed us that we're not the only ones trapped in these games. Other games have people sucked into them too CoD, Halo, Mass Effect, Mario even… and the only way to get out is to, well beat the game." Jake continued, Aiden raised an eyebrow and looked at his best friend who looked like he was mad.

"You must be joking… this is just a bad dream yea?" Aiden said pinching himself all over. Jake scoffed

"A dream? I wish… this is as real as possible… Aiden… anyways the "admin" explained the rules that in order to escape we have to get these key things? I don't know but apparently there is a key thing, we need 4 pieces… at each dungeon there are pieces the more dangerous the dungeon, the more pieces there are, and some even have full keys…"

"Those must be the Frostbain Catacombs, Byesford Labs, and Anemos Sanctum "Aiden said tapping his chin. Jake nodded and continued

"And after we get this key we go to a place far north, from what I understand it's behind the Dark mansion. Another thing this thing mentioned was that we must watch how many people we kill… it says if we kill 15 or more other players we… lose ourselves or go insane or something of the sort." Jake said.

"Also I saw some minecrafter stars up there… are they really here?" Aiden asked looking around.

"Your boyfriend Deadsy is here, Chimney and Captain_Sparklez were here but they left… something about going to gather a group and find a way out or some nonsense anyways. Sky is trying to gather his posse, meanwhile some people are starting to form systems we already have people reporting news.

"Really?" Aiden asked looking outside looking outside to the mayhem. "It sure doesn't look like it."

"I know but things are starting to calm down. All of what I told is true however, especially the insane thing zombies don't seem to count but players do… we have reported deaths already not only here but in the real world." Jake said crossing his arms and pulling up his hood again. Aiden looked down, brushing white hair out of his face.

'Well I know we're gonna be in for a ride so I propose we start doing this, we can start by heading to Roseluck for supplies… from there we can go to… shit I can't think of any easy dungeons to go to…" Aiden said. Jake patted his back

"Don't worry buddy we'll find a way to get out of here… We can't do this alone so let's gather a few people and Ol' loxy and head out, mmkay?" Jake said a weak smile. Aiden nodded both got up and walked outside. Where the mayhem started to calm down, Aiden and Jake walked around looking around the place. Aiden looked in some house, swiping some loot, not much but enough that they can survive the route to Roseluck. Aiden thankfully wasn't noticed, that goodness he hadn't spoken or had an easily recognizable face, that and he had never facecammed. Aiden and Jake met up in front of the church where people were camping, for what else but potions. Gathering supplies with Jake went easier, he was able to haggle and trade by the end he also had some sufficient supplies. Both Aiden and Jake met up and sorted their supplies. Both looked around for a minute.

"You think DeadLox is around here somewhere?" Aiden asked. Jake looked around a pointed to a group of kids gathering around someone who looked like Deadlox or atleast had his skin.

"Found him…" Jake said walking in that direction. Aiden sighed and followed. It might just be a false one; god knows how many kids put on a Deadlox skin and called themselves so, even more with Sky. Aiden sighed as he remembered his earlier days before he started up his YouTube account. Aiden walked by and stood by the others staring and gawking at the Deadlox as if he was some sort of god. Aiden looked, he DID look like Deadlox. Aiden pondered whether to go up and talk or not. But then he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Nametags… everyone still had their nametags above them. Aiden raised his eyebrows at such a simple thing that he didn't realize until now. Jake suddenly went up and jerked Deadlox by his arm.

"Yo, you Deadlox or something?" Jake asked flatly. Deadlox pulled his arm away and shook it.

"Yea… who wants to know?" Deadlox answered just as flatly as Jake had answered. Jake rolled his eye and looked at Aiden.

"Your funny hunny, the guy with stuck up name there…" Jake said pointing to Aiden. Deadlox looked at Aiden's name tag. While Aiden just kinda stood there. Some of Deadlox's fans trying to defend their idol by trying to attack Jake, the teen ignoring the comments and attacks, since attacks caused no damage in towns." Deadlox blinked before telling his fans to calm down. He came over to Aiden and inspected him.

"You're … SirSaintRipper, right? The new minecraft guy?" He said. Aiden nodded, Deadlox smiled and stuck out his hand in a handshake.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Deadlox." He said, Aiden looked at the hand and shook it, feeling a bit taken aback by the friendlyness he was certain he would be met with hostility." Now the fans of Deadlox (and the few of SirSaintRipper) were chatting amongst each other.

"Uh let's move to more private location…" Jake said ushering both Deadlox and Aiden away to a building. Once inside a building away from the fans the three conversed.

"So why haven't you left Romero?" Aiden asked munching on an apple.

"I was gonna wait for someone else to come by so I can go with someone. Maybe someone I knew like Sky or something…" Deadlox said eating a cookie.

"Well Chimney and Sparklez were here… but they've high tailed it and left, probably up north now…." Jake said looting the respawning chests getting nothing but junk and some food.

"Why haven't you left with fans?" Aiden asked looking at the quickly setting minecraft sun."

"Not that I don't wanna travel with fans it's just I wanna get outta here but I don't wanna put them in danger… moreover some of them look 10 ish… the oldest being 16 well the oldest I saw.

"That crowd is only about .006% of your fanbase, Deado" Jake said sitting down.

"Then how's about you come with us?" Aiden offered, being in this place he'd need as many people as possible. Deadlox looked at him.

"Thanks but I don't wanna put you in danger because of my unfamiliarity…" Deadlox said, Jake burst out laughing at him.

"You haven't seen Sir's vid have you." Deadlox shook his head, Aiden cleared his voice.

"Well I play MineZ for a main series so I know this map well enough to survive… you'll be able to make it out of it with me… uh not that I'm making any promise." Aiden said

"Uh well if it's okay sure I guess…"Deadlox said standing.

"Yeah just follow us and attack all zombies you see… they're not like normal Minecraft zombies…" Aiden said walking out of the building. Jake following and Deadlox coming after.

Within a short time they reach the exit to Romero.

"Alright you lot once we step out here we'll be exposed to danger. Just pray we don't die…" Aiden said "Deadlox, Jake ready?"

"You can call me Ty… if your calling him by his name… it just feels weird." Deadlox said Aiden shrugged and nodded

"Ready Ty, Jake?" Aiden asked both nodded "To Roseluck then!" Aiden said walking out onto the broken bridge.

~X~X~X~X~X~

And the ends there… read and review and junk also the chapter will probably have some pun in their name from the towns here… also the oc submission still up if you wanna submit thank you very kindly. Also there a wiki on Minez if you wanna read up on it


End file.
